Sweet Dreams and Forget the Nightmares
by kuku88
Summary: *This is for Marisa Lee's monthly contest; dream-themed!* Her face paled as she saw she was back at that hellish place. The fire roared, and she put her head in her hands. Screams erupted. She looked down, seeing the lifeless bodies with glassy eyes. Blossom shivered, feeling icy cold despite the heat of the flames. She heard footsteps, and her heart quickened. *Got 3rd place!*


_Anybody else knew that Marisa Lee was having a monthly word-of-the-month contest? The theme this month is "dream"! Anyways, I discovered this contest from reading her latest chapter of Code Red (I've read the latest two chapters, but need to catch up on all the other chapters and leave a review when I do.) As usual, I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story! Read on, please!_

* * *

_More screaming. Flames surrounding the area, burning…Wide pink eyes watching as the silhouette stepped even closer. Another scream erupting from her mouth, tears streaming down her face. Dead bodies littering the floor around her feet._

"_How did this happen?" she whispered._

_The silhouette stepped even closer now, and by now she could make out his two gleaming, piercing eyes._

_She flinched. _

"_Go away," he murmured. "Go away…"_

_She shrank back, eyes wide. "Don't hurt me!" she cried. "Leave me alone!"_

_He just continued to step even closer, ignoring her frantic screams._

"_Don't come any closer!" she shrieked, spinning around. She began to run, running as fast as she could. But the flames licked at her heels and she could still hear the screams. She could still hear his footsteps chasing her._

_She continued to run. She wanted to get as far away as she could from this flaming hell, and as far away as she could from his piercing eyes. She ran through the forest, goose bumps crawling on her arms as a shiver raced down her spine._

"_Run, run, as fast as you can, away from this horrid land," a giggly voice chanted from somewhere in the forest._

_She tripped then, tripping over a root. Shaking, she crawled back against the tree, covering herself as she heard his footsteps getting closer._

"_Don't hurt me!" she screamed._

_He was so close now, and she didn't know what to do…_

"_Wait, Blossom…"_

* * *

Blossom jolted awake from her sleep, feeling sweaty and warm. Despite that, she was shivering, goose bumps crawling up her arms and a chill running down her spine.

_Just another nightmare,_ she told herself. _It's okay now; it was just a nightmare…_

But she felt that it was more than just a nightmare. It was like a prophecy, but she didn't know what for. She'd been having the same nightmare for weeks now, and she always woke up hot and sweaty.

"Blossom!" she heard a voice call. "You okay? We heard you screaming again."

Blossom glanced at her alarm clock. _9:58 am_, it read. It was Saturday, and Blossom flopped back onto her bed. "I…I'm fine, Bubbles."

She could practically see Bubbles' frown. "If you say so, Blossom…"

When she heard her sister's footsteps fade, Blossom got out of bed and placed her outfit on her bed. Then she went to the washroom.

Blossom brushed her teeth and washed up.

Then she turned on the shower and when the water was warm enough, she undressed and stepped in. As she washed, she wondered about what her nightmare meant.

There was always that guy with piercing eyes, but she could never remember exactly what his eyes looked like.

_Who was he, and what did he want?_

She was never able to find out what happened in the end; she always woke up before that.

When she was done showering, she wrapped a towel around herself. Then she blow-dried her hair.

She walked out of the washroom and changed, putting on the frilly, hot-pink tank-top that had cherry blossoms on it. She then slipped on her pink mini-skirt and black-and-pink striped leggings.

She flew down the stairs and entered the kitchen, the warm aroma of pancakes wafting over to her. Her sisters were up and already eating.

Bliss and Buttercup were having another eating war, while Banana and Bunny watched. Bubbles was setting their breakfast down, and the Professor was reading the newspaper.

"Ah; Blossom! Come sit down!" called Bubbles, smiling gently.

Blossom just nodded and slipped into her seat. She ate quietly, watching the scene in front of her.

"I win!" shouted Buttercup, grinning.

Bliss groaned. "I thought I was gonna beat you for sure!" she complained. "I did win yesterday, anyway."

"Guess not," Buttercup taunted.

When Blossom finished, she got up. "I'm heading out," she announced.

Bubbles began, "But do you still-?"

But Blossom had already shut the door and walked out.

"-Plan on shopping with us?" Bubbles finished with a sigh.

Blossom flew around Townsville, trying to take her mind off of her nightmare.

She looked in store windows and browsed inside. Then after awhile of aimless floating and wandering, she finally settled down in the park, under the shade of an apple tree.

"Hey, Pinky…!"

She'd recognize that voice-and nickname-anywhere. Blossom's head snapped up. "Brick!" she cried.

He was wearing his usual smirk on his face. His red hair was shoved carelessly under his usual red cap, and his crimson-red eyes gleamed. His long, red hair was tied in a loose ponytail. He wore a plaid red-and-black t-shirt and baggy, brown khaki pants.

"What's up?" he asked casually, leaning against the apple tree, looking down at Blossom. He blew a cinnamon bubblegum bubble before letting it pop.

She remembered the guy from her nightmare then, how she'd only seen his eyes…

"Bloss?" inquired Brick.

Blossom shook her head to clear it. "Not much," she replied. _Besides trying to forget my nightmare,_ she thought inwardly. But she didn't say it out loud.

Brick bent down and leaned closer to her, a few strands of his red hair falling into his face, brushing against her own now pink face. "You look troubled," he breathed. "You sure the answer's not much? You can trust me, you know."

She bit her lip, noting that he smelled like cinnamon. She was tempted to tell him so much, but instead, she asked, "Why do you care, anyway?"

"No need to be so harsh," he reminded her, raising an eyebrow as he stood up straight again. "My bros and I are good guys now, so we can trust each other now, remember?"

Blossom took a deep breath. "I know, but that doesn't mean I have to tell you what's on my mind."

"Fine," he responded. "Don't tell me if you don't want to." He began walking away.

Blossom bit her lip. For some reason, she didn't want him to go. "Wait," she called.

He glanced back at her. "Yeah?" he inquired.

Blossom hesitated. "Do you…Do you wanna take a walk with me?" she offered.

Brick smirked, giving her a half-smile. "Sure," he agreed, floating back to her.

Blossom released a sigh of relief, letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem," he replied. "Need a hand?" He offered her his hand, reaching out.

Blossom hesitated, staring at it. But then the corners of her mouth curled up in a grin, and she took it.

He pulled her up then.

They then walked around the park, holding hands. They chatted casually, mostly about the weather, friends, and family.

Brick smirked as Blossom told him she had found some sketches of Boomer that Bubbles had done.

She laughed when he told her that Butch had put plastic wrap over Boomer's cup of chocolate milk, and the blue-eyed Ruff couldn't figure out what was wrong. Butch apparently had also poked holes in Brick's straw when he was trying to drink his cherry soda.

Blaster had made Banana a dress, while Boomer was painting a picture for Bubbles.

Braker and Butch, like Bliss and Buttercup, had an eating competition. Butch had won.

Brick smirked as he told her that when he'd teased Bandit about Bunny, his face had grown red.

Then they got to the playground, and Brick turned to her. "You wanna play a bit?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure," she agreed, giggling.

He then pushed her on the swings.

"Higher!" her voice rang out.

He pushed her even higher, and she smiled.

Then they went over to the monkey bars. After awhile of climbing, Blossom fell onto her back on the woodchips.

"You okay?" inquired Brick, jumping down.

She nodded. "I'm fine," she confirmed.

They got up and headed to slide then, and when Blossom stopped, Brick crashed into her. "Oof!" they both cried.

"I guess I shouldn't have stopped," Blossom murmured sheepishly.

"What makes you say that?" Brick responded sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Blossom laughed, punching him playfully on the shoulder. "Oh, shut up, you."

"_Ow!_" he complained playfully. "Jeez, Blossom; we're not enemies anymore, so you don't have to hit me!"

Blossom giggled. "Oops," she replied.

Then they both laughed.

They got up and started wandering around again, talking.

They continued to chat until they reached an ice cream stand. "You want one?" Brick asked.

"Sure," Blossom giggled. She felt for her wallet, but then she realized she didn't have it. "But I don't have the money…"

Brick shrugged, pulling out his own wallet. "Then I'll pay for both," he replied.

"I can't possibly have you use you money like that," Blossom protested.

"_Nonsense_," he responded. "I'll pay and that's that. Now pick your flavor."

Blossom sighed as she realized it was pointless to argue. But then she smiled and chose cherry ice cream.

Brick chose strawberry, and he paid the guy behind the stand.

"You two make a cute couple," the guy behind the stand commented, giving the two their cones.

Blossom and Brick both felt their face redden.

"We're not-" Blossom began, but was interrupted by Brick.

"Thanks," Brick replied. "See ya later, man!" Then he flew off.

Blossom followed him, frowning. "But we're not a couple! Don't you think we should've told the man that?"

Brick shrugged, licking his cone. "Nah," he replied, "Too much trouble. Besides…" His face reddened then. "I guess the idea's pretty…_cute_."

Blossom blushed too. "Oh…yeah, I guess…"

An awkward silence ensued, where they both licked their own cones.

Brick watched the pink-eyed Puff as she licked her cherry ice cream. _Does it really taste that good? _Brick wondered. She was licking it contentedly, looking blissful. "Is it really that good?" he inquired.

Blossom looked up then, startled. "Huh?" Then she glanced at her cone. "You mean _this_?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah," he confirmed.

Blossom smiled then. "It _is_ really good!" she giggled. "You should have some sometime."

Brick shrugged. "Nah; I think I'll stick to strawberry," he commented, licking his own cone.

Blossom shrugged then. "It's your loss then," she replied.

"Let me see." Brick leaned over and licked Blossom's cone.

Blossom blushed. "_B-Brick_!" she stammered.

He stood up then, looking thoughtful. "Not bad," he commented, licking his lips. He licked his own cone then. "_Maybe_ I'll have some sometime."

Blossom laughed slightly then, but her face was still red. She then leaned over too and took a lick of his cone. "Strawberry was always yummy," she giggled, flushed.

He smirked. "I know."

They walked on then, eating their ice cream cones and continuing to chat. They finished their cones after awhile.

Soon, they approached the lake, where swan boats roamed the waters.

Blossom grinned mischievously. "Brick…Stand over here, will you?"

"What? Here?" he asked, edging closer.

Blossom nodded. "Yeah; but just a little more…"

He did as he was told, then she gave him a push. Startled, he tumbled into the water!

"_Blossom!_" he spluttered as he resurfaced. "What'd you do that for?"

She was laughing. "I just had to," she replied. "I couldn't help it!" she giggled, trying to catch her breath.

"Stop laughing," he muttered. "It wasn't_ that_ funny."

"Yes it was!" she cried, breathless.

Brick sighed. "At least give me a hand," he stated.

Blossom managed to stop laughing and give him her hand. Then Brick pulled her in too!

When she resurfaced, Blossom was pouting. "What was that for?"

"You're cute when you pout," teased Brick.

Blossom blushed. "What…"

Brick laughed then. "You were right," he wheezed. "This _is_ pretty funny."

Blossom pushed him underwater then. But when he didn't come back up for quite awhile, Blossom began to panic. "_Brick?_" she called.

Just then, Brick jumped back up, splashing Blossom with cold water. "Ta-da!" he announced, grinning.

"You tricked me!" she cried.

Brick turned to her. "You pulled me in!" he pointed out.

Blossom stopped pouting and smiled, giggling. "Okay, let's call it even."

"'Kay," he agreed, chuckling. Then he splashed her again.

"Hey!" she squealed, throwing water at him.

Brick laughed as he was showered in water. He splashed back, and soon they were splashing each other in a splash war. They threw their shoes onto the bank, trying to swim away from each other as their counterpart aimed water at them.

After awhile of more splashing, when they were too tired to swim any longer, they climbed out.

Brick and Blossom panted, laying there in the sun, letting their clothes dry.

"That was fun," Blossom huffed.

Brick nodded, raking a hand through his soggy hair. "Yeah, but now my beautiful hair's all wet," he joked.

Blossom laughed then. "My sides hurt!" she wheezed.

Brick chuckled. "Mine too," he agreed.

They continued to lay there in silence until Brick sat up.

"Let's go somewhere else," he offered.

Blossom nodded and they got up. Blossom wiggled her toes in the dewy grass, relishing the coolness.

They grabbed their shoes before flying into the air.

Brick landed under the apple tree they'd started off at, and Blossom followed. They both sat down. They leaned against each other, letting the sun dry them.

Soon, Blossom fell asleep and her head lolled onto Brick's shoulder. He smiled then, glancing at her peaceful face. He ruffled her hair before turning and watching the sun set.

* * *

_Blossom's eyes reopened and her face paled as she saw she was back at that hellish place. The fire roared, as loud as always and Blossom put her head in her hands. Screams erupted from nearby._

_She looked down at the ground, seeing the lifeless bodies with glassy eyes. Blossom shivered, feeling icy cold despite the heat of the flames._

_She heard footsteps, and her heart quickened. She looked up, and just as she expected, the silhouette was walking over to her._

"_Get away from here," he called. "Go…"_

_She stepped back. "Stay away from me," she panted._

_He only continued to step closer to her. "Go…"_

"_Stay away!" she screamed, leaping up and running again. She tried to run as far away as she could._

"_Run, run, as fast as you can, away from this horrid land," the giggly voice chanted from somewhere in the forest._

_Blossom panted, her heart beating quickly against her ribcage. She tried to run as fast as she could._

_And yet she still heard his footsteps chasing her. _

"_What do you want?" she cried._

_She tripped on a tree root, just as she had all the other times in her dreams._

_The silhouetted guy now loomed over her, and she shrank back against the tree. She noticed it was an apple tree._

"_Blossom…? Are you okay?" inquired the guy._

_Blossom blinked, surprised; was this the ending of her nightmare…?_

_She looked up, and was even more surprised to see that the silhouette's face wasn't shaded anymore. His crimson-red eyes were concerned, and his brow was furrowed._

"_B-Brick?" she stammered._

"_Yeah…" he murmured, reaching for her. "Are you okay? Do you need a hand?"_

_Blossom let him take her hand. She held her breath as she was pulled up. "What is all of this?" she inquired, her voice shaky and her eyes wide._

_He shook his head. "This is fear," he murmured in reply. "But please don't fear me, Blossom." He was leaning in now…_

* * *

Blossom awoke with a jolt. She looked around, confused, until she remembered the day and why she was here.

The sky was dark and the stars were twinkling. The moon was shining its pale light over the park. Street-lamps flickered softly on the pavement as fireflies danced around the air.

"Blossom…? You okay? You were crying out in your sleep," Brick murmured, his brow furrowed and his eyes wide.

Blossom nodded shakily, turning to him. "Y-Yeah; I'm fine," she mumbled. _So that's who it was…Does that mean he's not a bad guy in the dream?_

"You sure?" he inquired.

She nodded again. "I'm fine; it was just a nightmare." Then she told him everything; her nightmare, how that was what was on her mind when he first saw her, how she never managed to see the ending but just had…everything. She just felt it all spill out. And the whole time, Brick just listened, even though his shocked face had slowly turned into a darker one.

When Blossom finally finished, Brick's face had darkened and was shadowed by his cap.

"Brick…I'm sorry to tell you such a thing…and I'm sorry I thought you were an enemy, and that it turned out I feared you, even though you just wanted to help…"

"It's not that."

"Huh?" Blossom stated, surprised.

Brick sighed, shaking his head. He lifted his face, and the shadows were gone. His two mesmerizing, caring crimson-red eyes stared back at her. "I just can't believe you thought you couldn't tell me…and that you decided to carry such a heavy burden on your own."

Blossom felt tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't tell you because I feared you. I didn't know it, but I feared you…"

Brick sighed, taking her hands in his. "Please don't fear me anymore, Blossom…" he murmured, cupping a hand around her cheek and pulling her in. He leaned in.

Blossom breathed in his scent of cinnamon, letting his warmth swirl around her. She felt her heart beating quickly, wanting to burst out of her ribcage. "Brick…"

"You smell like strawberries…"

That was the last thing she heard before she and Brick shared a passionate kiss under the apple tree, in the pale light of the moon.

When they parted, Blossom's tears were still flowing. "I'm sorry, Brick. I was scared of change; I was scared of getting to know you…I was scared of it all without even realizing it…I'm so sorry…"

"Hush now," he murmured in reply, lifting her chin up so her pink eyes could meet his red ones. He wiped away her tears. "It's okay now; I'm here for you. Forget your nightmares, Blossom…"

Blossom nodded shakily in reply, also wiping away her tears.

Brick stood up then, offering her his hand. "Do you need a hand?"

She let him take her hand. She was pulled up.

"I'll drive you home," he offered.

She only nodded again.

Brick led Blossom to his car, and they climbed in.

Brick gave her his red pillow and red blanket, and she snuggled in, letting his warm scent of cinnamon wrap around her. "Thank-you, Brick…" she whispered as he started the car. "I'm not scared anymore…"

Brick looked down at the pink Puff in surprise, only to find her already asleep. He smiled as her head drooped onto his shoulder. "You're welcome…" he murmured, stroking her face and running a hand through her silky red hair. "I love you…Sweet dreams, my Cherry Blossom; forget your nightmares."

* * *

"_I love you…" Blossom heard Brick say. "Sweet dreams, my Cherry Blossom; forget your nightmares."_

_Blossom felt warm and fuzzy inside, and as she looked around, she saw that she was at a BBQ. Her sisters and their Rowdyruff counterparts were together, and the Professor was preparing dinner with help from Boomer and Bubbles._

_It was nighttime, and the stars and the moon blanketed the black-blue sky._

_Blossom smiled; this was another prophecy, she guessed._

_Just then, warm arms wrapped around her and she smelled cinnamon…"Let's party," a voice she knew murmured in her ear._

"_Brick…" she breathed, holding into his arms. "I love you too."_

"_I do too, Blossie."_

* * *

Blossom blinked open her eyes to find herself in Brick's arms, bridal-style. So that's why his arms and scent felt so real…

He knocked on the door.

A frantic Bubbles opened it, and when she saw Blossom in Brick's arms, she looked relieved. "Brick!" she cried.

"Shhh," he warned.

Blossom looked up at him, smiling. "It's okay, Brick. I'm awake now."

The Professor and her other sisters appeared.

"Blossom; I was so worried!" the Professor cried.

Brick shouldered his way through and seated Blossom on the couch.

Blossom then told them everything-her nightmare, the cause, how she never saw the ending until today, their day together, how she had a new dream afterwards, how she thinks they were prophecies…everything.

An awkward silence followed, until Bubbles squealed, "So you two are together now?"

Blossom nodded, grinning. "Call your brothers, Brick; we got a BBQ to attend, right in our backyard!"

Her sisters cheered and Brick grinned.

"I love you, you know," he murmured.

"I know," she giggled. "I love you too."

Then he called his brothers, and they came by very quickly; turns out, they were looking for Brick, and were in the area.

* * *

They had a lot of fun at the BBQ, and Boomer and Bubbles helped the Professor with dinner. Blossom's sisters and their counterparts chatted and laughed.

Blossom felt the same warm, fuzzy feeling inside as she felt in her dream.

Then Brick's arms wrapped around her and she smiled at his scent of cinnamon. "Let's party," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and nodded. "I love you, Brick."

"I do too, Blossie."

"Dinner!" the Professor called.

The two reds, and everybody else, flew over to the table.

And party they did.

Butch, Buttercup, Braker and Bliss had an ultimate eating competition…and Butch won.

Everyone laughed, cheered, chatted, and ate.

Blossom smiled. This was a great day…and night; and she was sure her dream would be peaceful now too; normal, everyday dreams, but peaceful ones at that. Maybe there'd be nightmares every now and then, but she was ready.

Brick planted a kiss on her cheek, and she flushed bright red.

Everyone laughed then.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! This took up 12 pages, and had 3591 words-not including both author's notes! So even if this doesn't win, hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
